Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal imaging device, a thermal image processing device, and infrared detection field and, more particularly, to a device and a method for diagnosing thermal images.
Description of the Related Art
A thermal imaging device generates images by receiving infrared radiation of a photographed body. At present, a user is necessary to depend on subjective experience to manually set an analysis area of a specified part of a body thermal image, to acquire an analysis result of the thermal image, and the user may diagnose the state of the photographed body by observing the thermal image of the photographed body and the analysis result. The analysis area corresponds to the specified part in an infrared thermal image to be analyzed, such as area units, i.e. points, lines, or planes, or a combination of the multiple area units.
First, even if the analysis area is set, the use is still inconvenient. As the user fails to directly understand the position in the body thermal image where the analysis area should be according to an analysis area F1 in FIG. 6, when the next photographed body of the same type is photographed, the preset analysis area fails to correspond to a correct part of the body thermal image (such as, different sizes of the body thermal images or different positions of the body thermal images in an infrared thermal image), thereby causing the analysis result with great discrete and being difficult to perform effective diagnosis.
Second, the setting operation of the analysis area is complicated and may cause a mistake. For example, as numbers, types, positions, or sizes of area units S01, S02 of the analysis area F1 in FIG. 6 change, the final analysis result may be different. The manual setting operation (such as selecting the type of the analysis area, such as points, lines, or planes, and disposing at a corresponding position of the body thermal image) is very complicated. The analysis area may be set, depending on the understanding of the user for an analysis part of a photographed body. Different photographed bodies have the respective analysis part, which requires great skill. Due to the above reasons, it is inconvenient to perform the setting of the complicated analysis area.
Further, the operation of setting the analysis mode corresponding to the analysis area is also complicated. The different settings of the analysis mode acquire different analysis results. The analysis mode is set, depending on the understanding of the user for the analysis parts, analysis methods, and diagnosing method of different photographed bodies, which requires great skill. The analysis mode represents an analysis computing rule used by acquiring the analysis result after specified analysis for the thermal imaging data determined by the analysis area, such as computing the maximum temperature, average temperature, minimum temperature, or a percentage content, and a computing relation between different area units, i.e. difference in temperature.
The operation of setting the analysis area, the analysis mode, and the diagnosis rule by users needs high technical requirements. With regard to the thermal images of a photographed body, the part that the analysis area corresponds to, the applied analysis mode, and the diagnosis rule have strict requirements. Therefore, the users need to be professional in analysis of the thermal images of the photographed body. For example, in power industry, according to the power industry specification, different photographed bodies, such as a switch, a lightning protector, a cable terminating set, have special analysis parts, special analysis modes, and diagnosis rules. Taking the cable terminating set for example, the analysis area may be set at specified parts of an upper portion and a lower portion of a main body sleeve, and then the respective maximum temperature and the temperature difference therebetween may be calculated. If the analysis area is not accurately set at the above parts, or the analysis mode is unreasonable, the correct analysis data fails to be acquired. The users need to master the diagnosis basis of the photographed body, further to set the diagnosis rule, which needs high requirements. However, there are dozens of the types of the photographed body that needs infrared detection in the power industry. According to the different voltage classes, there may be thousands of the types, and the technical difficulty is obvious.
Due to the above reasons, at present, the users perform simple analysis based on experience, such as setting automatically capture of the maximum temperature at most conditions. However, the extensive way may reduce the reference value of the analysis result during photographing. Further, since the analysis data acquired above has great discreteness, the smart diagnosis for the photographed body during photographing is very difficult, and the breakdown may be omitted.
Therefore, a thermal imaging device capable of allowing the set analysis area to conveniently photograph the next photographed body of the same type, ensuring the photographing quality, and having the analysis and diagnosis function is needed. Thus, the diagnosis according to the analysis result is useful.
Further, the analysis area of the body thermal image to be specially analyzed may be set conveniently, and further the analysis mode corresponding to the analysis area may be set easily, thus to acquire the reliable analysis result. Further, the setting of the diagnosis rule is necessary to depend on the understanding of the users for the analysis and diagnosis of different body thermal images, which requires greater skill. If the setting of the diagnosis rule to which the analysis mode corresponds may be solved, the accurate diagnosis result may be conveniently acquired. Thereby, the common user can achieve the better infrared photographing level.